Optical input/output may be used to transmit data between system components. For some applications, optical input/output may provide greater bandwidth and/or lower electromagnetic interference than other types of input/outputs. Optical fibers may be employed for optical input/output. For some applications, optical fibers may be coupled, to other optical fibers and/or system components by an optical connector.